paranormal_accessfandomcom-20200213-history
Slender Man
Also known as Slender Man, Him, The Operator, Der Ritter, Der Großmann, Bundle, The Tall Man, The Thin Man, Der Schlanker Mann, Fear Dubh, Schlankwald, Tree Man, Slendy, Slenderman, The Pale One, The White King, Master, Mr. Slender, Black King The Phantom Begins This faceless phantom was created for a special digital photo editing contest help by the Something Awful forums on June 8th in the year of 2009. The point of the contest was to submit photographs that had been digitally edited to show supernatural entities. The winning submission was done by Victor Surge, who edited two black and white photographs of children to include a tall faceless figure in a suit. He called the specter Slender Man. To further it's authentisity, Victor Surge also submitted fictional accounts of witnesses, which turned the public on it's head. Since then many stories about the Slender Man have circulated, stating that he kidnapps children, empales people on tree branches, and even removes organs, wraps them in plastic and then places them back into the body. None, of these accounts can be proven, however. It is even said that The spector has some connection with the Rake. The Facts While the Slender Man cult has grown to enormous perportions, there are many that will say he does exist and many that say he doesn't and regarding the evidance above, who can argue. Well a more interesting fact has been developing. Slender Man has been seen by several witnesses, myself included. He stands at a distance and watches. Some who say they are being watched by him tend to turn up missing and are never found again. His victims will also most likely show a case of "Slender Madness". This means they suffer from severe paranoia, inability to sleep, severe mood swings, gaps in memory, or complete loss of memory. He is also said to appear in dreams and visions, terrorizing his chosen on a phychic level. Creation There are a couple theories as to how the specter came into being. # One theory is that he was braught forth by the workings of humanity. It may not have ever existed if it weren't for societies firm belief in it. That belief, touched a darkened place in the spiritual plain and shadows rose up to birth the faceless phantom. # Victor himself has stated that he used many legends to create Slenderman. Legends such as the Tall man and others. These legends describe a supernatural being, often a demon, that stalks around the woods looking for those who are lost. In some legends the demon has no face and will steal the face of the persons it comes across. While other stories state that a tall creature resembling the trees attracts all that enter the forest. All these legends may indicate that such demons, like most demonic forces, feed on fear. And these faceless, and tall beings harness the Slenderman legends in order to feed on mankind fear And thust control them. Whatever the reason, Slender Man is a Being to be left alone. It is not reccomended that he be sought after. You have been warned. Category:Slender Man